


Centuries

by Revenir_Primavera



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revenir_Primavera/pseuds/Revenir_Primavera
Summary: Lately, Vegeta notices that his wife has been receiving various mysterious calls. Instead of acting immediately, he ignores them, thinking that his wife could handle it. However, after a certain chain of unexplainable events, he decides to investigate and discovers a secret that the entire Briefs family had been hiding for decades.





	1. Red Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to whoever is reading this! First of all, this is my first fanfic so I know that there's going to be a lot of grammar mistakes and typos but I'll try to improve. Second, this fanfic is for mature readers. There are MATURE themes discussed in this story, if you don't like those then I advice you to stop reading right now.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy my first chapter, there are more to come.

Vegeta slung the damp towel behind his neck and proceeded to walk towards the kitchen. He opened the fridge, rummaging a round for a few moments before finding what he needed and closed the fridge door. As he set down the carton of milk on the table he realised that his blue haired mate was nowhere to be seen, which was odd considering that she should have been in the process of preparing dinner by now. He shrugged it off and continued to take a swig of his drink.

A few minutes later, Vegeta found himself seated in front of the television with a sandwich on his lap and a few boxes of juice placed on the coffee table in front of him. The prince's dark eyes were glued on the television screen as he devoured his sandwich.

It was rare for him to pay attention to any form of human entertainment since he found most them to be foolish and a waste of time. The only things he found enjoyable were reading or watching tv. Since both of his children decided to spend their night at their friends' house, and no one else was home but his wife, he had taken advantage of the silent and calm atmosphere by making himself a small snack and watching tv.

Unfortunately for him, the tiny sandwich was not enough to sate his appetite and his growling stomach prompted him to look for Bulma.

He located her ki and realised she was in the garage. That woman could barely be separated from her beloved vehicles.

He made his way through the compound and arrived at the colossal garage owned by the Briefs family. He rarely visited since he had no business coming here and the sight of all these vehicles made him feel a little overwhelmed.

He silently walked as his eyes searched for his human wife. The sound of a horn honking caught his attention as it reverberated throughout the grey walls. Suspecting that it was Bulma who made the sound, he hastily walked towards the origin of the noise.

He came to stop behind a black sports car adorned with a red dragon on the side. He recognised it as Bulma's favourite car. From what he could see through the back window, her head was bent low and she appeared to have her phone raised to her ear. Her shoulders were trembling, Vegeta watched as she raised a clenched fist and slam it down on the steering wheel causing another loud honk to erupt from the vehicle.

In less than a second, Vegeta was standing inches from the car door, he bent down and knocked on the glass.

Bulma jolted with surprise, dropping her phone. She turned to face him and Vegeta noticed her eyes were glistening with tears. They stared at each other for a moment before Bulma crouched and started searching for her phone, while Vegeta grabbed the door handle and wretched it open.

"Woman," he called. The blue haired scientist slowly straightened but refused to raise her head. Vegeta leaned in and gently grabbed her arm, guiding her out of the car to stand before him.

"Bulma, what's wrong with you?" His arms were crossed over his chest as a worried expression settled on his face.

At the sound of her name, Bulma lifted her head to gaze at her husband's face, the concern on his features caused her to caress his cheek.

"I'm fine, just going through a lot at work." She assured him, though from the her voice sounded, he figured that it was something much worse.

"Woman, don't try to deceive me." He reached for her hand that she had placed on his cheek, covering it with his and stared into the milky depths of her eyes.

Bulma didn't reply. Instead she moved closer to him, wrapping her slender arms around his neck and pressing her body against his.

He could feel her warm breath on his, felt the dampness of her cheek as she rubbed her face against his neck.

"I don't want to talk about that now," she said. It was clearly a pitiful attempt to avoid answering his question, but hearing her quiet whimpers made him sigh. He pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "You'll have to tell me someday."

A small smile tugged at Bulma's lips. Words could never describe how she felt whenever her normally stoic husband displayed any kind of affection towards her.

"Yeah." She softly whispered. Taking a step back from the warmth of her body, Vegeta silently admired her before leaning in to kiss her lips. Bulma reciprocated by kissing him harder and running her hands through his thick, wild hair.

Pressing her up against the car, the Saiyan Prince continued to kiss his wife passionately as he began to take her jacket off, completely forgetting about his appetite.

An hour and a half later, Bulma was comfortably snuggled up against Vegeta's nude body, she felt his chest rise and fall with each breath he took. His strong fingers stroked her hair gently as the both laid and basked in the aftermath of their lovemaking.

Some time later, Bulma opted that that they've spent enough time cramped in the back seat of the car and untangled herself from the disappointed Saiyan at her side.

"Hey, we have to get out of there sooner or later, you know." she giggled. "Don't worry we still have plenty of time to fool around later."

Vegeta growled and was about to reply when the sound of his rumbling stomach interrupted him. "I'm hungry." He declared.

Bulma climbed out of the car and searched for her discarded clothes."Yeah, yeah I know. Why don't you go ahead and order some food for the both of us?".

"I just need to take care of something real quick," she said as she handed him his clothes, giving him a warm smile.

Vegeta got dressed quickly and headed to the nearest phone he could find. Bulma couldn't help but be amused by his behaviour, however, the delight on her face was abruptly washed off by the high-pitched ringing coming from her phone.

With a pale face, she cautiously approached the device as if it could bite her head off if she got too close. Bulma reached a hand out and picked up the phone from the floor of the car.

She didn't bother to find out who was calling, she turned the phone off and then shoved it deep into one of the pockets of her trousers.

She had plenty of time to deal with them later, as for now she would spend the night with her husband.


	2. Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the places and cities in this story are made by me. They are not real places and most probably they do not exist in the DB world. Sometimes there will be a mix of fact and fiction in this fanfic, so be warned.

Vegeta's finger tapped restlessly on the steering wheel of his car. The window was open and the cool, gentle breeze of Mt. Paozu swept in, lightly blowing his spiked hair. Glancing on the domed house on his right, he wondered why the hell his daughter was taking so long. Bulla had spent the previous night in the company of her dark haired friend, Pan. Bulma forbade any unnecessary flying over the city, so he had to instead use a car as means of transportation.

Despite being interrupted from his training, he was surprisingly in a stable mood. Bulma still had not offered any explanation for her strange behaviour the night before, but she seemed significantly better this morning. Which meant the problem was solved.

Right?

Although she seemed normal again, he still had plans to question her. That is until he saw her sitting in the garden, staring forlornly at a particular spot where her father smoked his expensive cigars. She was never the same after her father's death. After seeing her in such a pitiful state, he had changed his mind about any further inquiry. It was also the reason why he had not protested when Bulma asked him to pick up their daughter. Vegeta felt Bra's ki approaching, bringing him out of his thoughts. Bulla climbed onto the back seat and greeted her father. "Hey, Daddy!"

Vegeta grunted in reply. "Bulla, put your seatbelt on." He instructed.

Bulma still insisted that their daughter wear a seatbelt whenever she was in a moving vehicle despite her knowing that a measly car accident would not be enough to put a scratch on their daughter. With one last glance at his daughter, Vegeta started his car and drove along the narrow road, covered on both side by green trees. His daughter hummed an annoying tune on the backseat as they both headed home.

* * *

Miles away in the bustling town of West City, where dazzling skyscrapers invaded the sky and loomed over the ever active ocean of people. An unmistakable air of sorrow and grief hung over its residents.

As of 9 a.m. the news of the death of Gregory Fort, a prominent entrepreneur, had quickly swept over the world. He had been reportedly found dead near a wharf in Vengela City.

Although the official earliest report of his demise had been made only this morning, a certain blue haired woman in an extravagant leather chair had known hours before. She was the same blue haired woman behind the magnificent oak desk, leaning close to her laptop. Her eyes skimmed over the the most recent article regarding Fort's death.

His untimely demise had profoundly shook the world. He was a man who had left a trail of kindness and generosity his whole life. Bulma Briefs knew him as the man who had been by her side only hours after her own father's life was taken. Fort was one of the closest friends of her father.

A heavy sigh escape her as she swivelled her chair to look out the massive glass window offering her a generous view of the city. She clenched her fist as her mind wandered onto the night before. She had been careless and too loud that it had attracted the attention of her husband.

A sharp knock on the door caused her to quickly look up. Bulma hastily closed her laptop just seconds before her son opened the door.

"Hey, Mom," he greeted, "you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah," Bulma replied, motioning for her son to take a seat. She leaned back and inspected her son carefully. "So, are you ready for college?"

Trunks sighed. "Mom, college is still months away, but, yeah I'm ready and don't worry, I promise you that my grades will always be my top priority." He was lying, of course, but he'd say anything just to end their conversation.

"Bullshit. You and I both know that it's going to take a couple of weeks before you even start thinking about your studies."

Trunks tried to keep a straight face. "Well... I might fool around a bit."

His mother's piercing gaze did not waver and a scowl was starting to form. Trunks was about to open his to say something when his Bulma suddenly grinned at him. Bulma chuckled at the confused expression on her son's face.

"What's so funny?" Trunks shifted in his seat. "Can I go now?"

"No," Bulma's tone became serious as she leaned forward, "it's about the fraternities in that school. I know you'll eventually join one of them but I trust you to make the right decisions. I don't want you or anyone getting hurt."

The young man stared at his mother's blue eyes. All trace humour had gone from their milky depths. Trunks' only option was to tell the truth. "I promise, Mom."

Satisfied with her son's answer, Bulma relaxed in her chair, waving him away with her delicately manicured hands. "You go on and continue whatever foolishness you and Goten were doing."

Trunks happily got up from his seat. "Will do," he said in a singsong voice.

Just as he was about to reach the door the sound of his mother's voice halted him in his tracks. "Wait."

Bulma stood up and walked towards her son with a sad smile on her face. She reached up to tenderly run her hand through his hair. Normally, Trunks would've been appalled by this show of affection, but he too had heard of Fort's unfortunate passing. As he stared into his mother's penetrating eyes, he could see the heartbreaking grief and sorrow.

"I'll be sad to see you go." Bulma's eyes started to water and she leaned in tightly hug her firstborn child. "Seriously, take care of yourself out there."

Trunks sincerely hugged her back, knowing how much she needed it. The sound of a phone ringing broke their contact and Bulma was suddenly rushing to her desk. Trunks stood in silence as he observed his mother agitatedly search for her phone.

"You okay, Mom?" He asked.

"I'm fine, son. Go on and enjoy yourself." She smiled to ease his concern.

After Trunks' departure, Bulma focused all her attention on her phone and accepted the call.

"Bulma?" An old feminine voice asked. "They're coming today and... oh... I'm so sorry about asking you in such a short notice... but, please, I need someone by side." Her words were drowned out by her own sobs.

"Of course. I'll be there," Bulma quickly assured the woman, "but, why so soon?"

"I d-don't know."

"Hold on, I'll be there, just hang on." Bulma hung up and stuffed the phone her pocket. She quickly grabbed her jacket and opened a drawer on her desk. She turned the weapon in her hands, contemplating if she should bring it or not. With a sigh, she threw it into her purse and made a dash for the door.

* * *

Out in the Brief's front yard, Trunks walked slowly, unable to decide what to do for today since his mind kept going back to his conversation with his mother. She'd been acting... odd lately.

He wanted to indulge first before his life and responsibilities eventually caught up to him, but he didn't dare do anything that might upset his mother. He had actually meant to ask about Fort earlier but the forlorn look on his mother's features dissuaded him from doing so.

The powerful sound of an engine alerted him to the arrival of a navy blue sports car. He immediately recognised it as his father's. Trunks could also sense his sister's ki inside the vehicle.

Vegeta drove the car towards the garage. Just as he was about to enter, a sleek black car emblazoned with a red dragon emerged. Trunks watched from a distance. He was unable to hear the brief conversation between his mother and father. Bulma must've been in a hurry because she sped right out the driveway and into the street, ignoring the numerous honks that followed.

Curious, Trunks entered the house and waited in the living room for his father. A few minutes later, Vegeta appeared, carrying his black leather jacket, which he tossed on the couch.

"Hey, Dad. Where was Mom going?"

"According to your mother, she was heading to Fort's house." Vegeta stared at his son and asked, "Why the hell was she in such a hurry?"

Trunks gave him a stunned look. "You haven't heard? Greg was killed last night and his body was just dumped in the water."

"What?" A tiny voice asked.

The two male saiyans turned to the blue haired girl, clutching a small bag with a surprised look on her face.

"Greg's... dead, Bulla," Trunks repeated.

"Why?" Was her simple reply.

"Uh..." Trunks was at loss at how to explain the grisly incident to his innocent kid sister.

"Go upstairs and change, Bulla" Vegeta commanded.

"But-"

"Go, Bulla," her father said a little more forcefully this time, "Were going out for ice cream." That seemed to distract her but it still did not disperse the worried expression on her face. Bulla silently climbed the stairs up to her room.

"How did he die?" Vegeta asked once he was sure his daughter couldn't hear them.

Trunks shrugged. " I don't know the details for sure. Hold on, let's see..." He picked up the remote to turn on the TV and was immediately shown of a news report featuring Gregory Fort's death.

Vegeta never really cared much for humans in general, but Fort was an exception. He would never admit it out loud, but, deep inside, he was grateful for all the things the small, grey haired man had done for his family. After Dr. Briefs death, he had provided the moral support Bulma and her mother desperately needed. After witnessing her own father murdered, Bulma's nights had been plagued with nightmares and her days filled with sorrow and guilt.

Vegeta owed it to Fort to finally be able to find a psychiatrist that aided in Bulma's recovery, he took her around the world to spiritual temples, hoping it may put her at rest. Over the years, Vegeta's admiration and respect grew for that man. Now, as he stared at the screen, he felt... deeply disturbed by what had happened.

The news anchor said something that made Vegeta sit up straight and made Trunks feel a chill go down his spine.

"... was found last night, but it was not until today that we have recieved confirmation of his death. According to official reports from the Vengela Police Department, the injuries found on his body could not have been possibly inflicted by a human bieng. Three long and deep scratch marks were found on his back. His wrists and ankles bore unusual bruised marks. Residents of Vengela City reported sightings of strange bright lights during-"

Vegeta quickly picked up the remote control and switched off the TV as he felt his daughter's ki approaching. He and his son were both left in a numbing silence. Vegeta felt a very tangible anxiety creeping up. He ignored the confused look on his daughter's face as she entered.

"Bulla," Trunks said, acknowledging the little girl, "wanna watch some TV with me?"

Bulla turned her attention to her brother. "But I thought we were gonna buy ice cream?""

Trunks gave a small laugh. "Oh, right. Well, let's go." Trunks extended his hand out to his sister and Bulla immediately latched onto it.

"Daddy? Aren't you gonna come with us?"

Vegeta remained seated, his face cold and stoic. "No, Bulla. I have to go see your mother. Trunks take care of your sister."

"Sure, Dad."

A few minutes after his children departed, Vegeta grabbed his jacket and climbed upstairs to his wife's home office. He went around the oak table and took a seat on the chair. Carefully, he opened the laptop, its screen slowly came to life. His calloused fingers began to tap away at the keyboard. There was something he had to confirm.

Vegeta could count on one hand the times he had used the internet. He could never fully understand why humans spent so much time on it, aside from the easy access of information, he found it quite boring.

In a couple of seconds he had immediately found what he was looking for. With a frown on his face, Vegeta read the article dated five years ago. His frown had now turned into a worried expression as he scrolled to the end of the page.

He was going to be honest and admit that Fort's death had saddened him a bit but that wasn't what made his stomach turn. It was the fact that a similar incident had occurred five years ago. Confirmed by the article he read, Vegeta knew for sure that when Dr. Briefs' body had been found in the middle of the road, it had possessed the same injuries Fort had. The same long scratch marks and the same peculiar bruises.

Without a word, Vegeta stood and stared at the window Bulma had been gazing at earlier. They were never able to track down the culprit responsible for Dr. Briefs' murder. He had to find his wife now.

In a few moments, Vegeta was airborne, headed towards Bulma.


End file.
